Their Human
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Au story. One human finds out why being prey isn't always so scary. In fact it can be a life changing moment in more ways then one. Big shout outs to artists El-loko, Luca, and The shadow of light for inspiring this fic. This is a one shot for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note;**

**Smiles; Yet again dude please no more!**

**Jester; Shut up! I have this idea and one more before I've done all the ideas I want to post. And yes everyone this is a one shot inspired by a few artists I've seen over one ehentai. So shout outs to artists El-loko, Luca, and The shadow of light. Seriously loved your series and short comics and hope you all get them done soon.**

**Smiles; Please let the last one not be a furry creation...**

**Jester; Shut it and intro the story already.**

**Smiles; I heard some clowns are funny... I don't see it. **

**Narrators view**

Come closer little ones and let me tell you of the prophecy. Long ago much of our world was darkness. But soon our people evolved from the darkness harnessing fire and weapons. We fought for everything we could. But it was by the voice of the gods that we stopped fighting and agreed to let each other be. Soon we met humans and they changed who we were with half of us standing on two legs while the other half walk on fours.

None are sure how it happened and even the humans forget how they did it. Overtime we continue this way but humans continued to fight. Both each other and our people oldest enemy... However it was not a good end for the humans. As you know some humans care not for violence while others try to not give into it. The same can be said for our kind as well. However even now the elves wish for all but themselves to be pushed into enslavement... But one human showed us all how to claim what is ours. This is his story the story of our last king. And how he ruled by making us strong. Even though he would not raise a weapon.

**Unknown view **

I sigh yet another hot day but at least I can say the nights are cool. Hearing a heavy pawing at the door it can only be my roommate. Opening the door he comes in on all fours his mane the normal brighter brown to his dark brown coat. On his back a freshly hunted antelope.

Right away I take it and start to clean it for dinner. It might seem strange that me a human is sharing a home with a full grown male lion. But here in the wilds of Africa the strange and mystical are sometimes common. Heck I saw a tribesman riding a giraffe through the small town close by. Word is however that the larger tribe called the Lions pride is making moves for new territory. Same with the Zebra's, cheetahs, and panthers. And rumor is the elves are looking to try to expand from the Europe's downward...

Hanging the skin to dry I finish the meat and the rest of dinner. Eating dinner no more than two hours later I sigh as I lay down. Nudge as I call my roommate laying at the foot of the bed. I find it odd that he does that but still odd world all around. I just hope the various tribes going for territory doesn't affect us that much.

**Third person's view **

In the dull morning day our friendly human take up the antelope pelt as well as a few pieces of bright ore he mined. Heading to the small town he set to make a little coin. However he wasn't alone in his walk. Hidden among the grass was a lioness and her companion. Both females one on two legs the other on four. For many anthro's they didn't have many opinions of humans. But of all species humans always breed faster even though they did not breed in liters. And to the lionesses seeing a human is rare. Tribesmen often looking like large primates or baboons with masks compared to the humans appearance.

But still some lionesses agreed that fewer cubs were surviving birth. All wanted this to change. And these lionesses agreed that humans and anthro's have a good deal of things in common. From her vantage point she watches in captured delight at our young humans features. His red skin looking like soft clay. The healthy spring of his walk and his calloused hands. But most of all his eye catching bulge.

Both lionesses felt their bodies stir. Their mouths drooling from drunken lust as they recognized the appeal that humans could be valuable for mating. But most of all their cores tightened every so slightly at the idea of having him. Walking off the path he stops behind a tree to relive his bladder. The feral or on fours lioness gets close without being seen. With our human walking away she tastes his urine. She nods recognizing the faint taste of sperm knowing he's matured enough to mate.

Our young human gasps slightly seeing the two lionesses emerge along the path he's walking. Hoping to avoid any mishaps he continues to walk calmly. However the anthro lioness begins to talk to the young human. Knowing that humans and elves share the same language it has been easy for lioness to talk to some groups. Standing before each other the human can tell the lioness easily is six feet plus. As he only stands at five foot eleven. The lioness asks "Young human where are you going to?" He answers "Just to trade at the elf village and return to my hut. My roommate is probably out hunting again for dinner. I don't want to return too late he can't cook very well."

The feral lioness licks her maw thinking _'Good one for the both of us. And after it will be easy to convince them to return with us to the pride._' The anthro lioness asks, "Does he hunt along this path?" The human gulps as the lioness gets a little close to his face. Her eyeing him making him blush as he feels her breath tickle his neck. Our human answers "No he hunts a mile from where we live. It's um some ways from what I just walked from. But I must get going can't take to long to return to help with dinner."

Before our human can leave the lioness puts her arm across his shoulders. Smiling she begins to talk more with him. She says "Handsome human allow me to help you. I promise it will be worth the effort in your home. And it won't hinder you travel to trade." The anthro lioness plan already formed in her mind as to how she will claim this human. For our human his senses were picking up things he wasn't accustomed too. Even with his blunt sense of smell he can still pick up the females alluring musk from her fur.

The human blushes more his eyes dipping a little embarrassed as he sniffs her arm. Hoping that neither lionesses saw him. But they both saw and know he has smelt their scent. As his mouth felt dry and his pants felt every so tighter. The lioness's scent is far more potent at arousal than any human or elf female's natural scent. Our humans could feel his body become flushed as the lioness explains the location of a herb her pride uses. She explains to our human that the herb increases the natural senses in a person nearly tenfold. However what she wasn't telling our human was the true application of this herb. And those details she was more then willing to see the outcome of.

The lioness says "When you crush the herb you have to mix it with hot water. Mix it well then drink the whole cup. It will enhance your skills beyond your belief. For the best results add as much as you can find into one cup." The young human admits that if it is as useful as the lioness claims. Then the herb could help Nudge when he goes out hunting. Thanking the lionesses the human leaves to make his trades and collect the herb. But most of all to not show how very embarrassed he is to be excited due to have the lioness's scent still linger on him.

With the human gone both lionesses smile pleased as they move to the next step in their plan. Both move quickly back down the road and find the human's home. But both pick up the scent of a male lion. The anthro pears inside to see a sleeping Nudge. The anthro tells her feral sister of Nudge and both creep inside undetected. Before Nudge knew it he was subdued and tied up. The feral female quickly sniffing him to back way and growl with disgust.

The anthro lioness lifts Nudges tail to reveal that he's a hermaphrodite. The feral female growls into Nudges face and the male lion easily crumbles. His whimpering telling them why he stays with our human. Tying Nudges muzzle and his paws the feral female drags the male lion into the spare room. Nudge however has no idea why the two females are here. But he could tell even with the females paw on his head that they don't plan to kill him yet.

Nudge watches as the anthro dims the room by pulling the shudders. As well as keeping the fireplace burning at a night mood setting temperature. Soon our human returns placing the herbs onto the table by were the lioness was hidden. She moving quickly to collect them and continue her plan. Nudge watching through the doors slates as our human's calls for him. Our human noticing the fresh pair of rabbits starts to clean them but stops still not seeing Nudge. Calling again the human asking, "Nudge where are you?" The female returns a low growl from the other side of the room.

Our human is confused and goes to the lion. Getting closer our human gasps as the anthro lioness reveals herself in the rooms dim light. Nudge nowhere to be seen. Our human freezes remembering his encounter with the female. Her strong but agile form, her alluring eyes. But most of all the piercing scent that makes him squirm even now. As he looks at the female a nudge or lustful hold begins to grow within him. Not sure why but his mind kept nudging him to go to the lioness.

Our human gulps somehow growing excited that the lioness finds him attractive. Going closer to her our human says '"Miss lioness if I knew you were going to visit I would have..." Our human stops as the lioness wraps him in arms making sure her exposed cleavage rubs against his face. Blushing our human says, "I didn't know you were so strong." The lioness grows seductively as the human washes his hands across her abs. She answers, "I spent my days hunting excellent prey only the best prey escape me." Slowly his hand travels downward to her loose loincloth. With a tug from her tail it fell revealing her bush to our humans eyes.

Our human cups her fuzzy mound to slightly spread her lower lips. Our human blushes as the lioness pushes down his pants. Her claws slightly racking across his thighs. Shaking a little he says, "You have such scary claws miss lioness I hope you don't use them on me." The lioness responds with a long seductive purr as she cups his growing erection. Pulling him close the lioness inhales his scent tasting his mild sweat as well. Our human says with a shaking voice "Your smell so different then earlier miss lion…. So much sweeter…"

Tilting his head back she pulls his head into her cleavage. With her tits holding his head she kisses our human. More so her tongue overpowering his mouth and face as she laps her tongue along his jaw. Shaking still the lioness moves to the next part of her plan. Taking the cup she prepared full of her prides favorite herb she has him drink it. Feeling the smooth mash go down was fine. But our human's eyes go wide as an explosion of white-hot lust erupts from his belly. The lioness quickly pounced taking hold of his flesh to knead our human all over.

Her ruse was in full swing and our human could do nothing to stop her. Her paws washing across his lean pex allowing her a better idea of her soon to be mate. Continuing her conquest of his mouth she purrs to look at the eyes looking at them from the spare room. Nudge is still watching and the anthro wanted the lesser male to see them mate. She wanted Nudge to see what he will never get.

Our human was at the mercy of the large cat before him. She was magnificent to his sexual senses the very top of the female form. Her touch weaving him to accept her more. Her purrs telling him that she enjoys the small moments where he gropes her. But most of all her intoxicatingly thick female musk that has deluding his fears of her.

Between their legs our humans semi erect member is pushes between her thighs. Her growing wetness dripping down onto his member as it slightly glances her folds whenever they move. Our human couldn't tell that Nudge was watching in pure shock as they continue their display. But the feral growls into Nudges ear saying, "Watch every moment weak one as a real male is allowed to feel the heat of a lionesses crotch. All you will be is lesser nothing but a pathetic toy for our amusement. Maybe he will pity you later and plow you so you may feel some joy. But I will laugh still even if he does."

Nudge is scared he left the land of lionesses because of his twin equipment. Now he might never know freedom again. But a new flurry of lust hits our humans mind. One the lioness is happy to see come up. With his eyes glassing over the human growls like a feral beast to push the lioness back. Surprised yes she allows the human his moment to see how savage a feral human can be. Cupping and harshly squeezing her ass our human carries her too his bed to push her onto her back. The lioness smiles seeing the humans engorged member lay across her pussy.

Even with her bush tickling the underside of his shaft. His cock's tip is leaking with a long stream of pre cum. With their clothes flung from their bodies the lionesses knees didn't even touch the bed. Before the human looked ready to mate with her without a second thought. Nudge could have been sitting right next to them and our human wouldn't care if the male lion watched. The thought of explaining to Nudge as to why a female anthro was in the hut left our humans mind. As he licked across her cleave to suck on one of her hidden nipples.

The female gasps liking the humans show of pleasuring his partner. In the humans mind their was no room for anything else but his need. His desire to take the female lioness in every way possible on his bed. Finally his tip was posse to her entrance. Giving a few shallow thrusts to help him along the lioness grows worried him wouldn't push harder. But taking hold of her breasts he does give her a hard enough push. Sinking all both a small portion of his cock into her pussy with the one hard thrust. The female anthro roars in surprise at the sudden and powerful thrust. Her excitement resulting in her once inverted nipples springing up for all the see.

For our human he shudders as the lioness returns the affection of his thrusts. By licking across his cheek to his ear. All his fears of her fled his body as he continues to fuck the anthro lioness. He had very few sexual encounters to his name but his savage mating with this lioness was far beyond any of the others. Thrusting harder and harder our human moans as he feels the warm tightness of the anthro lioness. The lioness is shocked she's feeling him in places no previous male lion had been. And she's a session huntress and for her to say that a male of her species can't compare to this human is shocking.

As she hears him moan again she snarls in approval as he bashes into her more. Holding her thighs our humans continues his assault to her core. In her native tongue she growls and moans that this human is fucking her in ways no previous male has ever fucked her. She screams that no male of her species can ever make her want to fuck them after feeling our human. The lioness clamps down onto our humans cock, as she looks at him eager for him to thrust harder. In his pleasured stated he takes notice of her eager face to kiss her just as nasty as she was earlier.

Nudge however knew he couldn't allow their plan to succeed. With a sense of protecting his home and his friend Nudge springs from the feral lionesses holding him. Thrown off the feral growls as Nudge barges into the room still bond and muzzled. The feral female jumps onto Nudges back subduing him with several snarls and bites. Due to their fucking the noises were easily dismissed by the mating human and lioness. Nudge once more bearing witness to their savage mating with nothing to stop them. As he now has to watch up close as they continue to stain the bed with their juices.

With the bedsprings squeaking as the feral lioness growls to Nudge saying "He belongs to our pride now pathetic one. He will mate will the strongest of our pride and bring many great cubs to our lands. And you will witness it all as you can do nothing but be a pathetic male." The anthro female rakes her claws across our humans back as he fucks her hard. With his balls churning and growing with seed you can see from Nudges angle each time he pulls out. And how hard he thrusts back in. Our human's cock is glossy with the thick juices of the lioness's pussy. And the wet slaps that leave her crotch only excites our human more.

The anthro lioness screams and snarls as she accepts our humans. She accepts his offering to her body in this savage display of reservations free mating. Their mouth drooling as she licks his lips for another uncoordinated kiss. With her knees bending until the touch the bed. And her ass symmetrical to his in a mating press she roars in approval once more as another orgasm coats his cock.

After the longest hour of her life and losing count of every pussy shaking orgasms she just experienced. The lioness roars in an even more feral passion as she feels our human finally reach his peek. Clenching his teeth our human draws out his release so that he can thrust more as he cums inside the lioness. For several long minutes he strokes his large load into the lioness. Locked in a hold that his primal instincts demand he caters too. And one the lioness his happy to allow. As she feels his seed gush from his tip straight into her womb. The two mating partners lick across the others sweating body. She across his neck and him across her cleavage. Both cumming and happy to taste an share their juices with the other.

As the two enjoy the twitching high of their orgasm. Nudge is still bearing witness to it all. Paralyzed really in a mixture of jealousy and arousal. But with himself still bond he can't do anything really but the feral female can. Noticing Nudges somewhat erect cock she scoffs in disgust saying "You dare enjoy this pathetic one. You will never know that pleasure for no female will ever allow you to."

Nudge cries in pain as the feral females smashes his balls. Slamming her paw over and over until Nudges balls are red and swollen from pain. She even slaps his cock a few times in disgust that a little pre cum comes from his tip. Nudge is in tears as the feral lioness pushes his face into the floor to say, "You will never know the true passion of mating. For your balls will remain dry of the juices of any female that sees you. Now watch as he takes his place in our pride and you become a toy for our amusement." Looking up through his water eyes and pain screaming balls Nudge watches the end of his peaceful shelter.

Separating from each other the human drops to his back next to the anthro lioness. Slowly the herb rendering him still until sleep takes him. The feral lioness smiles to climb onto the bed and licks her sister's pussy clean. But also shows her thanks to our human by licking his cock clean. Wishing she had a chance the feral lioness rubs her wet and excited pussy onto our humans cock. Her hope it's enough to get him semi hard but he remains flaccid. With their work done the lioness agree that this news must be shared. That unlike their sworn enemies the elves. Humans have value to their pride and maybe can even help them form new allies. Thus they decide to share these ideas with their pride. As well as show the pride the zealous nature of their first human consort.

Throwing a few of the humans items into the larger of his bags. Nudge is forced to heft the items as the anthro lioness carries her newest prize in her arms. Feeling a sense of accomplishment she smiles as she pulls a muzzled Nudge behind them on a leash. With the human sleeping soundly and the two lioness making more plans. Nudge only grows more fearful of what his new slave status will mean for him. And what kind of sexual hell they will put our human in.

**Smiles; Is it wrong that I feel confused?**

**Jester; Zip it you anyway thanks everyone for reading. And please like, share, and comment if it's not too much and we hope to hear from you in the next one. Also this is a one shot for the time being.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; BIG ANNOUNCEMENT DO NOT CLICK AWAY!**

**Jester: Hello everyone I'm Jester and that is Smiles.**

**Smiles; Sup fellow fappers and readers.**

**Jester; 'Sigh' Well that aside we are announcing this now. After our recently finished one-shot challenge we are setting up a poll on our profile. Letting you decide what our future fanfics will be!**

**Smiles; The poll is simple a fic need to reach a decided number of votes and they'll be slated as our next work.**

**Jester; But not to worry we know some of you may not have an account with the site. That is why you can also leave a review in any of the one shots telling us who you're casting your votes for. You can cast one vote to any three one shot you like.**

**Smiles; Remember once you vote you better be ready for all the fun we'll have with that fic!**

**Jester; Thank you everyone for being patient as we finished this challenge. And we hope you like the fics that make the cut.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
